One Day
by rara314
Summary: Mako and Korra have an argument :3


"Mako! Why did you do that?" Korra shouted at him. "You knew that our anniversary is today and I already made plans to go to dinner tonight and to just spend time together!"

Actually, Mako forgot it was their anniversary tonight but he didn't want to tell her that. She would only get more upset and angry. He had made plans to hang out with Bolin tonight without Korra or Asami. Ever since they Mako and Bolin got married, they hardly got to see each other; they were so involved with their wives. "I'm sorry. I… sort of… forgot about our anniversary." He didn't know what else he could have said. Mako smiles innocently, hoping it would soften the blow he was about to receive. But it doesn't.

Korra slaps him right across his face; he can feel the red mark forming already. "What do you mean 'you forgot'? It's the only date you have to remember out of the whole year, besides my birthday. Still, you forgot! I figured since I hardly see you anymore; with my Avatar duties and you working at the police station all the time, I thought we could actually have a nice time with just the two of us but no, you go off making plans. Is our anniversary not important to you?" She abruptly turns her back towards him.

He can tell she's hurt more than anything. He gets up from the couch and tries to turn her around to face him but she doesn't budge. "Of course our anniversary is important to me! Why wouldn't it be? I love you; I just forgot that's all. I'm sorry, I really am."

Korra ignores what he said and continues on with her ranting, "It clearly isn't since you forgot! I had everything planned out, I even bought you something. I guess I'll have to get rid of it now but that's fine. Just go with Bolin.

"I can't now," Mako says softly trying to warm up to her, "You know that." He tries wrapping his arms around her from behind but she immediately walks off. Mako sighs in defeat.

"No no, go ahead with your plans with Bolin. It wasn't like I was in your schedule today anyway. Have fun, and don't bother coming to bed tonight when you get back. You can sleep on the couch for all I care." Mako opens his mouth to apologize but he's immediately interrupted by more of Korra's ranting. "I know what you're going to do; you're going to try to apologize. Well, it's not going to work. You can take that apology and shove it right up your-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence for Mako's lips were pressed against her own.

At first she tried to pull away but his kisses were too hard to resist so she gave in and kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long when Mako pulls away, "Just hear me out. I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary, I've been really busy at the police station and I'm sorry. I love you and you know that." Mako pulls Korra into his arms, "I'll tell Bolin that we can hangout next week or some other time."

Korra smirks and she wraps her arms around his waist, "Now I feel bad for making you choose between me and your own brother. You should go; you haven't seen him for awhile."

"It's fine, I'm sure Bo will understand. We can do whatever you want, go to dinner, go take a drive, anything you want."

Korra smiles, "We could just stay here, as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." She tightens her arms around Mako slightly. "You choose, since I'm keeping you home from your brother. Deal with it."

Mako smiles down at Korra and also tightens his embrace. He kisses the top of her head, there was no point in arguing; Korra won most of the time. "How about staying home tonight? Since we're always out, it'll be nice to stay in."

She looks up at Mako, "That sounds perfect." Korra pulls out of Mako's embrace and takes his hand, leading him to the couch. Mako lays back against the arm of the couch and Korra takes her seat in his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest.

Korra looks out their window, which was basically the whole wall, at the same time as Mako, "The sunset looks so beautiful."

"Yeah," he pauses and looks at Korra, "Not as beautiful as you though." Mako kisses the side of her neck. "You know I love you right? Because I really do."

Korra tilts her head to the side, "I know you do, you tell me every day. I love you too Mako." She grabs his chin and kisses his lips. Despite him forgetting their anniversary, she knew that he loved her with all his heart, and she loved him more than that. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it.


End file.
